Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical manipulator.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, apparatuses adopting various configurations and control methods are known as medical manipulators. For example, a medical manipulator used for master/slave type medical systems including a master manipulator manipulated by an operator and a slave manipulator that operates on the basis of a signal issued from the master manipulator are known as the medical manipulators. End effectors, such as a treatment part for performing a treatment on a treatment target region through remote manipulation, are attached to such medical manipulators.
Since such medical manipulators are inserted into a patient's body cavity and repeatedly used, cleaning, sterilization processing, and the like after use are indispensable.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5042738 describes an apparatus having a working part in which a distal operation part, having an end effector in which an opening/closing operation is possible, is turnably coupled to the distal end of a tubular coupling shaft, as a medical manipulator that can be used for such a master/slave type medical system.
At least a portion of the distal operation part of the medical manipulator given in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5042738 is covered with a cover, and holes for allowing a cleaning agent to flow therethrough to clean the inside of the distal operation part are provided at sides of this cover.
A turning joint mechanism obtained by combining a rotating body wire-driven on a proximal side, and a driven rotating body gear-coupled to the rotating body is adopted as a turning mechanism of the distal operation part.